In general, a refrigerator is a device that preserves items, such as food or beverages, in storage in a cool or frozen state by using cool air generated by a refrigerating cycle. A refrigerator may include an ice maker configured to make ice and a dispenser configured to dispense liquid water and ice made by the ice maker.